


When Things Go Wrong

by Momma_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Fake Laf au, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, This isn't pretty guys, Violence, Virusap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex finds out that Lafayette is actually Jefferson, and Jefferson has to keep his lover quiet and close to him.





	When Things Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on Tumblr and it's for Virusap's fake!Laf au, for one of their bad endings.  
> There is absolutely no fluff in this guy's. None. Don't expect a happy ending. Don't expect things to get better. Pay attention to the tags.  
> Be safe.

Alexander didn’t think that this could get any worse. He caught Lafa–no, Thomas, talking to James. There was not a French accent, but a southern drawl that Alexander could recognize anywhere. He was devastated, mortified, disgusted. He’d had an affair, and he hadn’t even known it. What was he supposed to tell Gilbert? ‘Oh, sorry, I confused Thomas, my enemy, for you, my lover.’

Because that would go over well.

But once he had realized that it was Thomas that he’d been spending time with, Thomas that he had slept with, and it was Thomas that he had shared every secret and joy and sorrow, Alexander began packing his things to get away from here. He was a little terrified of how Thomas could use that information against him to keep him here or…whatever he may want. Thomas had worn Gilbert’s face, pretended to love him, and to what end? What purpose would this serve to advance Thomas’ career and political plans?

Thomas walked in on him as he was putting the last of his things in a trunk to take with him and leaned against the doorway. Alexander tried his best to hide his emotions, but he felt betrayal and terror strongly enough to fail. “You heard James and me, didn’t you?” No French accent, just Thomas being Thomas.

Alexander paused before continuing his task of packing. “Yes.” Hold back his words, don’t speak out right now; Alexander didn’t have a clue as to what would happen if he angered Thomas.

“Where will you go?”

“As far away from you as possible,” Alexander mumbled.

“And if I ask you to stay?” His tone was even, far too casual for comfort.

“I would still leave.” Alexander stood straight and looked him dead in the eye, “I refuse to continue a lie with a man who played me as you have. What makes you think I would ever want to be with you?”

Thomas ignored the question and asked another of his own. “And if I forced you to stay.”

“I was in the war, Mr. Jefferson, and am still a proficient fighter. I wouldn’t recommend it.” He was a little out of practice, but Thomas didn’t need to know that. Alexander was a little smaller than him, likely quicker; he could put up enough of a struggle to force his way out of here if he needed to.

Thomas laughed, “Now that, is adorable.” He strode forward in an act of intimidation, but Alexander didn’t back down. Thomas stopped in front of Alexander and took hold of his chin. “Would it help if I pretended to be him again? Would you stay with me then?”

“Why do you even want me here?” Alexander tried to pull away from the hand cupping his face, but Thomas held firm.

“Because I love you, Alexander. It just took having Lafayette out of the picture for me to see it.”

Alexander shoved Thomas away from him, “I don’t love you; I love Gilbert.”

“Which is why I offered to continue the facade, dearest.” Thomas switched back to the French accent and advanced on Alexander again. “Darling, I want you here with me. You want to be with him, but you’ve loved me this whole time. Can’t you see that?”

“I don’t want to be with you, Jefferson. Not now, not ever.” Alexander tried to inch closer to the bedroom door, but before he could bolt, Thomas had grabbed him with an iron grip, jerking him back with enough force to cause Alexander to stumble. “Hey! L-let me go you fuckin’ as–”

Thomas had apparently grown tired of Alexander’s struggling, and before Alexander knew what was happening, something solid hit the back of his head. Everything went black.

–

When he woke, his head was throbbing, and he thought he was going to puke. Concussion, a voice in his mind suggested. Great. Groaning quietly, Alexander blinked his eyes open slowly against the painful light. He was in Thomas’ library and tied to the man’s desk chair. What Alexander wanted to know, was how Thomas managed to get him here before Alexander woke.

The fabrics and ropes tying him down should have scared him more than it was, but his head was pounding, drowning out most rational thought. He didn’t know how long he sat there before he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Alexander started and then regretted it when his head gave a warning pulse.

The door to the library opened slowly, and Thomas walked in with a tray of food in hand. “Oh good, you’re awake.” The accent was there, the game Thomas was playing.

Alexander shrunk back into the chair he was confined to to the best of his ability, but it got him nowhere. “Fuck off, Jefferson.”

“Oh, Alexander, I’m not him. It’s me, Gilbert.”

Now that Alexander knew, he could tell the difference. “Jefferson, knock it off.”

Thomas gently tilted Alexander’s face up, “No, Alexander. It’s Gilbert. You’ll get it right eventually, darling.”

Alexander jerked away and instantly regretted it, the room spinning and his stomach turning. Thomas sensed what was coming and quickly put a trashcan in Alexander’s lap for him to throw up in. “Oh, dear. I think Thomas hurt you. Don’t worry; I’ll fix it.”

Alexander was too weak after emptying what little had been in his stomach to correct him. Please, let someone find him and save him.

–

Alexander was eventually untied and locked in Thomas’ room. He wasn’t sure how long he would be here, wished that he would be found, but Thomas was only giving him enough food and water to survive, leaving him too weak to fight him off. Speaking of which, Alexander was currently being washed off by Gilbert–no, Thomas–after a coupling. Alexander had tried to fight him off, but Thomas had restrained him. The thought turned his stomach, and he could hardly keep his food down.

He could feel melancholy setting in, lack of human interaction and the rape and being denied any stimulation for his never silent or still mind. Every day that passed, Alexander could feel his mind going still, quieting. Even trying to fight Thomas off when he came to bed or trying to think of anything but how his body reacted to what Thomas was doing to him. Numb. That was a good way to put it.

Weeks went by like this, and Alexander retreated into himself in decline. He lost track of time, only knew the silence of the room where he was locked away. The quieter he was, and the less he fought, the more food Gilbert would bring him. That was another thing; Alexander kept slipping up and calling Thomas Gilbert. He had to actively force himself to remember that Thomas was the one abusing him. Thomas was the one trying to brainwash him into working willingly into Thomas’ fantasy.

–

Alexander began to smile again, elated to see Gilbert when he came to bring Alexander his meals and sleep. He craved his lover’s touch and approval. Some part of him was still disgusted, was still screaming that this was wrong, but Gilbert would smile at him, and Alexander’s resolve would melt away.

One day, Gilbert came into their bedroom, smiling. “How do you feel about going outside, Alexander? I think you’ve earned a picnic.”

Alexander perked up at that, “Really? I get to–” He hopped out of his chair with the book Gilbert had brought him yesterday and rushed to get dressed in something that would be comfortable in the crisp fall air. Winter was coming, and Alexander couldn’t tell you how quickly time had passed, or how long he’d been here.

He had stopped caring.

Gilbert smiled warmly and held out a hand for Alexander when he’d finished dressing himself, linking their fingers as he led him outside and to a blanket a short distance from the house. He helped Alexander settle himself on the blanket and then promptly joined him. One would think that Alexander had never been outside before, or that it had been years since he had. The childlike wonder on his face was precious, and Thomas fell even more in love.

Gilbert pulled out their lunch and listened with a fond smile as Alexander went on and on about this or that thing he saw in the yard and gardens. He had to remind Alexander to eat, but that was fine; Gilbert had missed hearing Alexander talk so animatedly about anything and everything. His spark was still gone, but Gilbert could see traces of it coming back. That didn’t bother him; Alexander was his forever, and he took comfort that that wouldn’t change, even if Alexander was himself again.

–

Alexander gained more and more of his freedom, enough that he was able to join Gilbert at various get-togethers. He was elated to interact with other people again, and when they asked him why he had been gone, Alexander would automatically answer that he had been unwell. James was always disproving of the answer, but Alexander was oblivious to it. He was so happy to be here and standing at Gilbert’s side that nothing else mattered.

–

It all went to hell when Lafayette showed up one day, back from France, and didn’t bother knocking as he burst into Monticello. Alexander hadn’t been answering his letters, and he knew Thomas has said that he planned to continue the game. He needed to save his Alexander before he was hurt anymore.

What he wasn’t expecting, was to find them at the dinner table, Alexander in Thomas’ lap, and grinding on him. Lafayette stood there, stunned, as he watched his oblivious lover acting on his lust for an imposter. He struggled to find his voice, but when he did, it came out in his native tongue. “ _A-Alexander? Alex! Get away from him!_ ”

He rushed forward to separate them when the pair jerked apart; Alexander looked confused to see two of them, and Thomas was livid.

“Gilbert?” Alexander looked between the two, struggling to piece together what was going on. It didn’t make sense to him that there were two. “Um…”

Thomas gently took Alexander’s face and twisted him towards him, desperate to hide the truth. “Alexander, don’t let him get to you. He’s not me.”

Lafayette scowled, ready to murder the man he used to call friend. “ _Alex, love. You know I know French, and you know Thomas’ is terrible. This is proof. This is my proof, sweetie._ ”

He had a point. Alexander looked back to Thomas. This couldn’t be true. This couldn’t be. This was his Gilbert, the man whose lap he was in. Right?

“ _Gilbert? Is this true?_ ” His pronunciation was shaky from lack of use, but how could he forget one of his native languages?

Thomas stared helplessly. He couldn’t answer, he could only speak broken French for emergencies; languages were never his strong suit.

Alexander gasped and pushed himself to his feet, looking between the two men and feeling panic filling him. What was the truth? What had happened? Why were there two? He knew the truth, could remember fragments before he came to Monticello, but this was wrong, and it made his brain hurt and and and–he was hyperventilating.

“ _Alex, Love, just breathe_.” The real Gilbert started to pad slowly to Alexander, but Alexander stumbled back a few steps to put space between himself and the two men.

He was having a hard time breathing, seeing what was going on around him, and he could feel darkness taking over him. Lafayette managed to catch him before he could hit the floor, and he carefully lifted him to set him on a couch. The love of his life was traumatized, abused until confusion had set in, and he had fallen for the abuser. Lafayette had already warned James and Washington that something wasn’t right, explained what was going on in letters he sent out the moment he made it back to America. If anything happened, he had someone who knew what went down before he had come back. He’d asked them to head this way, to help him get Alexander out of this.

Lafayette ran a hand over Alexander’s forehead, gentle and loving. His Alexander, his dear Alexander, had been hurt so terribly. The realization that he may not be able to see Alexander for a long time as he recovered from this trauma set in. The man wouldn’t want to see him, more than likely.

“You know that only one of us can live, right?”

Lafayette jerked his head up, feeling a chill go down his spine. “What?”

Thomas was standing in the doorway, staring Lafayette down. “I said, only one of us can live after this. He’ll never get over there being two. Having only one will erase some of today’s trauma, maybe.”

Shit. Lafayette hoped that Washington or James would get here and get here soon. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Perhaps…The Washingtons will take him in, help him get back on his feet. He doesn’t have to see either of us again.” They could avoid the bloodshed.

Thomas’ eyes flashed, “They won’t take him from me. They can’t have him.”

“You won’t have a choice, Thomas. They know what’s going on, what’s happened. Whatever happens, you’ll be taken away from Alexander, and you will never be allowed near him again.” And it was likely that Thomas would be locked up, if not killed for this. “What all did you do to him? Did you hit him? Did you rape him? If he didn’t know it was you, then it’s rape.” Lafayette rose to his feet, ready to slaughter the man as every part of what Thomas could have done began to sink in.

The man before him smirked and met him part way across the room. “They’re not taking him from me. I won’t let them. I won’t let you. Leave now, Lafayette.”

Right. This wasn’t Thomas, not his Thomas.

Lafayette tensed, ready to fight his friend if it came to that. “I’m not leaving Alexander.”

“I’m not giving you an option.” Thomas pulled out a knife from behind his back. “Out.”

Lafayette held his hands up, “Thomas. Don’t do this…”

“Then get the fuck out of my house.” There were only a few steps between them now, and Lafayette knew that it would only be a few more moments before Thomas attacked. He didn’t know how long it would be before someone else showed up. It was a risk. His and Alexander’s love was illegal; he trusted Washington to not say anything. James, he was less certain of, but it was a risk he was willing to take to protect Alexander from this monster. Knowing that Thomas had likely raped him would help his case against him, but still…

“I’m tired of waiting.” Thomas lurched forward but studdered to a stop when Alexander jumped between them, trying to stop the fight. Thomas still wound up creating a gash on Alexander’s arm, causing the young man to jerk away with a yelp.

“Shit. Alex!” Lafayette caught him before he could trip on the rug, “Alex.” He was ready to panic, but he was also ready to throw himself between Alexander and Thomas.

Alexander made eye contact with Lafayette, and he could see the fear and lingering confusion in Alexander’s eyes. Dark eyes flicked behind Lafayette, and Alexander gasped.

“Laf!” Lafayette didn’t have a chance to turn around before there was a crack of a gunshot. He covered Alexander, blocking him from whoever had a gun behind him. A split second later, there was a thud of a body hitting the ground and a clatter from the knife falling from someone’s hands.

Lafayette looked over his shoulder to find Washington standing in the doorway, gun lowered. On the floor behind Lafayette was Thomas, who was clutching his hip.

“Hamilton, Martha is outside, please join her.” It wasn’t a request, but an order, from their old commander.

Lafayette helped Alexander step around Thomas and got him to the door. The moment the two men heard the front door shut behind Alexander, both turned sharply to set cold gazes on Thomas.

“Should we simply turn him in and let him be hanged for his crime, or should we just kill him now?” Lafayette asked. He wanted so badly to kill him now and make it as slow and painful as possible to make Thomas suffer for what he’d done.

“We both want to kill him now, but we need to pass him on to the law,” Washington answered.

Lafayette’s eyes flicked to Washington, “And you’re not worried that they’ll try to take Alexander too? Victim or not, at the moment, he struggling to comprehend that what Thomas has done is wrong. That makes him a willing party. Will the law understand that, sir?”

Silence fell between them, but Thomas was still groaning quietly, trying to push himself up, but his leg wouldn’t hold any weight.

“You’re right.” Another pause of silence and then Washington continued. “He attacked you; it was self-defense.”

Lafayette seemed to get the idea and nodded. Washington passed him the gun, and Lafayette loaded it, stepped forward.

A funeral needed to be planned, and someone else would need to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually hard to write at the time because of the content.  
> Find me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays  
> 


End file.
